


Respect the drip, Karen.

by EmmaElsa0000



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Female Peter Parker, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaElsa0000/pseuds/EmmaElsa0000
Summary: Penny finds out she's not who she thinks she is.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got this idea from a group chat I'm in on Tumblr, and I decided to run with it. Enjoy!! Sidenote: was not beta read

Penny Johnson grew up an only child with a single working mom. Her mom told her that her dad died in a fire on the job, so she never knew him. 

Growing up she didn't have many friends. After all, who'd wanna be friends with the nerd who could hack into the Pentagon in ten minutes flat? The one friend who always stuck by her side was Michelle, or MJ, as her friends called her. They were inseparable, like sisters, and when they both got into Midtown High, it wasn't a huge surprise seeing as they were both geniuses. Everything was perfect.

Until it wasn't.

Sophomore year tragedy struck. Penny's mom got cancer. Karen, this kind, sweet person, who raised her from the day she was born. Or so she thought.

°A week left°

Penny had fallen asleep in the chair again, not the most comfortable place to sleep, but hey, at least she's close to her mom. She jerked awake at the feeling of someone touching her head, only to look up and see her mom smiling down at her, she smiled back and squeezed her hand. 

"Penny, there's something I need to tell you." Karen hesitated for a second, "What is it, mom? " Penny asked while squeezing her hand again, silently offering her support, only for her mom to jerk away, "Please don't call me that. I don't deserve that title." Penny looked startled , "What do you mean?" Her mom looked her dead in the eye, "I'm not your real mom." She gasped. What does she mean she's not her real mom? " I stole you from your parents the day you were born. Made up a lie that you died from complications of birth. Penny, honey, I'm so sorry." 

Penny could barely stand to look at her mom, no, not her mom, Karen. "What are their names?" Karen looked relieved, "Richard and Mary Parker, you have a twin brother, too, named Peter." Penny looked up at that. She knows a Peter Parker, he goes to her school, she looked at Karen again. She had to know. "Why did you do it?" Karen hesitated before answering, "I did it because, I've always wanted children, but about a month before you were born, I found out that I couldn't have kids, so when you and your brother came into the world, I figured, 'hey, they have two kids, maybe if I take one they'll still be happy.' So, I came up with a plan, and before I got off my shift at the hospital, I told everyone that you had died, and that night, I took you home. Penny, I love you so, so much. And I'm really, truly sorry. I was gonna tell you when you were 18, but I guess that's not happening." Karen grabbed her hand, "The reason I'm telling you this now is because, I want you to find them. When I go, I don't want you going into the foster system. I want you to find your parents, and brother, and tell them everything. If they don't believe you, convince them. Or bring them to me, and I'll convince them. Penny? Do you understand?" 

Penny nodded numbly, and left, wanting to clear her thoughts. The only place she could do that was at MJs. So that's where she went. When she knocked on the door, Mrs. Jones answered, "Hey Penny! Come on in, we're just finishing up dinner, are you hungry?" Penny shook her head, "No, thank you though. Actually, I came here because I need to talk to MJ." MJ raised an eyebrow, but got up from the table and motioned towards her room. 

"You know, I always thought something was off with her? She acted a little too nice." It was an hour later and Penny had told MJ everything. "So, so you really think that Peter Parker is your brother? I mean, I can see a couple similarities between the two of you, but, are you sure?" 

"Yes, I'm sure! Think about it, Peters parents were named Richard and Mary, you know, before they died, so, it makes sense." MJ nodded. It does make sense. "You know what this requires? Research." Penny nodded and they started devising a plan.

°5 days left°

The plan was, they had to find out a way to get some of Peters DNA so they could do a test. In biology class, Mr. Smith was making them test their DNA against that of a family member, so if they could just get a little bit, they could test it. And the perfect opportunity came when Peter cut himself at lunch. They always sat at the same table as Peter and his friend, Ned, because they didn't attract a lot of attention, so if they sat there, MJ and Penny wouldn't attract any attention either. So when Peter cut himself on his plastic knife, and Ned went to the nurses office with him, Penny took that as her opportunity, and took out a swab to put a little bit of blood on it, and quickly put it in a plastic bag so that she could test it in next period biology. 

It was positive.

Peter was her brother.


	2. not an update

I'm sorry you guys, but I'm not gonna finish this fic. I lost the inspiration for it. But someone else can finish it, find me on tumblr @Emma-Elsa-0000 to lmk if you want to.


End file.
